Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device, method, and system for pulling roofing membranes taut. More particularly, the present invention relates to a roofing membrane tensioner, method, and system.
Related Art
Roof construction can make use of membrane or sheet materials, such as scrim-reinforced membranes. Proper installment of these materials can include the tensioning of the material over the underlying roof surface to eliminate wrinkles or looseness. Installment can be made by laying the material over the roof, securing the material to the roof surface, and tensioning the material across the roof progressively in successive stages. When near the edge of the roof, this act of tensioning can involve stretching the material towards the edge. Stretching the material towards the edge can be problematic. Working near the edge of a roof can be a safety hazard. The use of tools that involve a worker applying force towards the edge and in a standing position to stretch the material can lead to a possible dangerous situation if the something goes wrong. If something breaks, tears, or slips, the applied force could send a worker over the edge of the roof. Additionally, it can be difficult to find a suitable location to set the tool when there is insufficient roof surface between the fabric and the edge of the roof. Tools can be used improperly or in awkward positions, which can decrease usability, effectiveness, and safety.